A memory module such as a card-type SSD may be connected to a host system through a connector. For example, when the connector of the memory module is inserted into a socket of the host system, impact or vibration may be exerted on electronic elements on the memory module. Because passive devices may have a relatively greater size and may be exposed to the surrounding environment, passive devices may be exposed and/or susceptible to damage from impacts. Further, in the case where a heat sink is coupled on a module board, the passive devices having a relatively greater size may reduce the space for mounting semiconductor devices on the memory module.